


Coming Home to you

by babigurl21793



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's depressed; Justin's gone; is this the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to you

It’s been a month and a half since Justin left, but it feels like it’s been longer. I miss the little twat every single day; and even though everyone told me that I should let him go to New York and be great, I think that they’re starting to regret it. When Justin was here sure I was an asshole, but at least there was someone there to call me on my bullshit; now, I think that I’m worse than I was when he left me for the fiddler.

My temper has been shorter and I get agitated easier; twice now Cynthia has made me leave Kinnetic because of my attitude. Most of my friends have learned not to ask about Justin or make comments about him ever since Michael thought it would be funny to wonder out loud how many guys Justin was fucking in New York; I didn't even hit him that hard when I punched him for saying that I shouldn't have saved Justin during the whole fiddler situation. Debbie was pissed for a few days until she found out why I hit Michael and then she told him he deserved it. 

I've rebuilt Babylon and expanded it some, but I don't go there anymore for anything other than to check on things and do paperwork and after the whole situation with Michael I don't talk to anyone that much unless it's Gus or Justin. I was currently on my home to Britin after a long day at work. The art department continues to fuck up, my clients have to dumbest ideas when it comes to campaigns and honestly I just want to crawl into bed call Sunshine and sleep.

As i walked into the house I smelled food being cooked, which made no sense to me considering the fact that I live alone. I put my stuff down in the living room and headed to the kitchen and there he was; Justin. He was standing in front of the stove stirring something that smelled amazing, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of what looked like my sweatpants. And for a moment I couldn't move or even breathe; I wanted so bad for this to be true; for him to actually be here but at the same time I was afraid my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe I just missed him so much that I was starting to hallucinate him.

Justin turned around to grab something off the island and screamed when he saw me. 

"Holy fuck, Brian! You scared the shit out of me." He said, but I still couldn't get anything out. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek and to my surprise, he didn't disappear; he was actually here in front of me. At first I was thrilled for him to be back but then I was confused and it must have shown on my face, because Justin reached up and kissed me softly on the lips before stepping back and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Did you honestly think that after you told me you loved me  _and_ asked me to marry you that I would just leave you?" I nodded my head because, yes that's what we talked about the night before he left. I expected him to be angry and yell at me or at the very least seem disappointed in me, but he just quietly shook his head and smiled at me. 

"Brian, you told me you loved me; you're never getting rid of me again." And in that moment I knew that Justin was in fact home and had no intention of leaving again. 


End file.
